


Falce di luna

by LaCicer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Inspired by Real Events, Moon, Roma | Rome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Rachele torna a casa dopo la spesa e si perde a osservare la falce di luna che illumina il suo cammino.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Breve flash ispirata all'incendio di una baracca sull'Appia che all'inizio del febbraio 2011 uccise quattro bambini.

Una donna, illuminata da un raggio di luna, torna a casa. È una giovane donna vecchia che sorride. Sorride immaginando la gioia dei bambini nel vedere le buste del fastfood, la cena. Sorride guardando quella luna che le ricorda il sorriso furbo di Alice, la sua seconda femmina, dopo l’ennesimo guaio.  
I capelli sporchi sono coperti da un fazzoletto blu – come il cielo in cui l’astro brilla – un regalo di suo marito. Sarà tornato dal cantiere? Marco dice sempre che da grande farà il muratore “come papà!”. Spera di sì, lavorerebbe, e di no, non può trovare di meglio? Forse per loro di meglio non c’è. Certamente, di meglio non ci sarà mai se continueranno i _trasferimenti_ , così li chiama davanti ai bambini. Roberto l’ultima volta proprio non voleva _trasferirsi_ , forse per l’altalena che suo cugino gli aveva costruito? La luna sembra proprio la sella, rimediata chissà dove, di quell’altalena. Solo Andrea era riuscito a convincerlo. Andrea e il suo sempre presente sorriso, più luminoso (nonostante l’assenza di tanti denti) di quella luna, più caldo del sole stesso.  
In quel momento lo sente: il caldo. In quel momento che la vede: una colonna di fumo nero sale, proprio lì, nei pressi di casa. Il suo cuore inizia a correre e lei con lui. Buste in una mano, lembo della lurida gonna nell’altra. Corre, sempre più rapida, sempre seguendo il ritmo del suo cuore. Di chi è la casa in fiamme? Ci sono i pompieri? Eccoli. Arrivano prima di lei, rapidi ed efficienti. Corre, entra nel fango, supera le prime case, o meglio, baracche… intatte, vuote. Corre e arriva nel luogo da cui provengono urla, pianti, le grida dei pompieri, il crepitio delle fiamme. 

Ci sono cose che i nostri occhi si rifiutano di vedere, le nostre orecchie di ascoltare, la nostra mente di elaborare. Essa sa che se lo facessimo ci spezzeremmo. Questa volta la mente cerca d’ingannarla; perché questo, quasi certamente, la spezzerà. Il suo inconscio cerca di mentirle, ma lei lo forza. Suo marito le viene incontro, agitato, rosso in viso. Si sente soffocare, come se fosse stretta da una bellissima tenda invisibile. Suo marito tenta di abbracciarla, ma lei gli sfugge. Prosegue. Squarcia la tenda.  
_Crack._ Da quando il suo cuore fa questo rumore?  
_Crack._ La baracca bruciata è la sua?  
_Crack._ Dove sono i suoi figli?  
I suoi bambini erano soli.  
_Crack._ Non sente le loro urla.  
_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._ Dove sono?  
_Crack._ Cosa stanno tirando fuori i pompieri?  
Rachele urla. Urla perché la sua mente non è riuscita a ingannarla. Urla perché ha visto. Urla perché ha capito. Urla perché gli oggetti carbonizzati che i pompieri stanno tirando fuori sono i suoi quattro figli. Urla anche se suo marito l’abbraccia. Urla assieme alla sua figlia maggiore, l’unica rimasta. Urla disperata. Urla ormai morta nell’anima. Urla cercando di dare un senso al suo cuore, che ancora batte. Urla perché loro non sono più.  
Urla perché la luna brilla ancora. Urla perché non ha capito che quella luna non era un sorriso, ma una falce. La falce di una donna nera, mai illuminata da alcun raggio di luna.


End file.
